Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 1 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 7 }{ 1 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 - 1 \times 10 + 7 $ $ = 8 - 10 + 7 $ $ = -2 + 7 $ $ = 5 $